This invention relates to a new bottle closure adapted to be used for sales promotion, and more specifically, to a re-sealable bottle closure for sales promotion.
Crown caps have heretofore been widely used as bottle closures for sales promotion. These crown caps permit the removal of the entire gasket, but this mechanism cannot be applied to closures which require re-sealing, such as screw closures. With the development of various re-sealable bottle closures in recent years, there has been an increasing tendency toward selling beverages in large-capacity containers. The manufacturers and distributors of such bottled beverages have shown a stronger desire for incorporating the indication of prize offer into the closures of such large-capacity containers with a view to promoting sales.